Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{7r - 6}{r} \times 9$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(7r - 6) \times 9} {(r) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{63r - 54}{r}$